Useless
by lexi100531
Summary: You can't hide the truth, even if its for the best. ! RoyEd ! LEMON (is skip-able) cutting, sad, Blood, Graphic use of needles , and overall stuff like that. Maybe Character death... WRITERS BLOCK. sorry, i may update but it wont be for a while...
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist - Useless.**

* * *

**Summary:**_** What would happen if you were standing on thin ice, separating you and a life threating disease? Would you avoid the cracks and try to find solid land or would you already be too late? Would you stand there and cry? By how useless you are?**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anything~! The characters are not mine.**_

**Warning: PAY UP COZ IM NOT REPEATING UNLESS THEY CHANGE. Cutting, Blood, Graphic use of needles~, It's mostly of how Ed deals with death on his shoulders so stuff like that.**

* * *

**Chapter one.**

What's Wrong, Brother...?

* * *

"_**To see one's weakness, you must accept yourself to be of the same value."**_

I despise rain. It makes the sky cry its worth and shade in dark colours. Everything becomes damp and a makes the world seem flat. Alphonse can't even feel it anymore, that all the reasoning I need to hate it. I bet he's waiting, in the warm cosy house we now call 'home'. Or at least that's what he calls it. I believe we still have no home, or at least that I have nowhere to call 'Home sweet Home'. The house is only small; it was all we could afford at the time. The house was made up of two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and a living room. Not much but enough just for two.

Scratching the back of my head, I slowly trudge back to the house, dripping wet. Al's going to kill me for making the floor all wet but that's okay. Its times like these that it feels like I should be killed for what I've done. When the world seems to reject your soul and you feel absolutely useless. I truly don't deserve the treatment I receive.

"_**Sometimes in life people give up on things as it just hurts more to hang on to it."**_

"Brother! You're home! I was worried sick, you came back late!" Alphonse rushed up to me, pulling me into a rib crushing grip. Ignoring the pain my chest was in, I smiled the best I could at him. At least he was happy; the last thing I want is him to be sad. Defiantly the last thing I ever want to witness. Releasing me from his hold, he laughs. As hollow as it is, it almost sounds happy. But how can you be happy like that? And to now I caused it, I caused it all.

"Hahahaha, sorry Al. I lost track of time, you know how it is!" Laughing as I usually do, standing straight, nothing out of place. If only that was how it was. I wouldn't have to worry then would I?

"Brother! Don't be so forgetful! And look at this!" He sighed, lifting up my flesh arm. Watching the water drip from it. You wish you could feel it don't you? The feeling of water. The feeling of flesh. It's almost foreign to you isn't it? "You're dripping wet! Come on, I'll run a bath. You will catch a cold otherwise." I want to give it to you, Alphonse, but I don't know…

"Yeah yeah! I hear ya! We have a lot of research to do tomorrow it would be a pain if I catch a cold wouldn't it?" Shaking his metal head he leaves the hallway to the bathroom. My smile drops and tears threaten to fall. I also hate secrets. They break irreplaceable things, but even knowing that, I have to keep this from you Alphonse. I can't bear to see your face otherwise.

…. How much longer I have.

I wish diseases never existed.

"_**The best way to keep a secret is to pretend there isn't one."**_

**One year ago.**

The room was white with speaks of red, the stench of bleach could be smelled from every inch of the room. Main reason why I hate doctor's houses, they always sink and if you ever get pulled into one it's never a good sign. Kids could be heard playing outside but not seen and the sun was shinny brilliantly, not matching my feelings at all. Taking deep breaths I summoned my voice.

"So Doc, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked the feeble looking man that claimed to be a doctor, the same one that looked after mum. Looking down at the ground at the thought of mother I almost didn't hear the words I didn't want to hear. But how can you miss words that can cut through silence?

"I'm so sorry. You caught the disease and worst of all. I doubt I can cure you." Everything seems to freeze. _I'm going to die? But, What about Alphonse! I need to get his body back but… wouldn't I have noticed? If I was the one with the disease wouldn't I…feel it?_

"How could I not notice before? Edward. Your mum had a disease one that couldn't be cured and so, I'm afraid to say but, it seems it runs down one side of your family jeans. I should've known! I doubt Alphonse has it but I would like to check anyway." The doctor nodded at me to make sure it was alright but I shook my head. _How could it be alright? Alphonse… He doesn't need to know… Nobody does!_ My eyes burned from tears lingering in my eyes.

"No. He doesn't need to know! Besides! How can he catch it when he's just _metal_!?" Rage came out all in a rush, I couldn't stop it. Words came out of my mouth before I could make myself stop. "How can he be sick when _I made_ him like that?! When I made my _brother_ pieces of _scrappy trash_! How ca-"

"Brother..?" Whipping around I came face to face with the same scrap metal I was just screaming about. Gasping for air only one questioned had to be answered. Deadly silence hanged in the air like a wet blanket, Heavy.

"How much… How much did you hear?" Voice shaking uncontrollably, I looked him directly in the eye, my chest tightening at a rapid speed. Alphonse looked down and supplied his answer.

"From "He's just scrap metal!" and onwards." Brother, what's wrong?" Alphonse voice was full of worry but I looked away. Before anything else, I picked myself up. Looking up at the Doc, I gave him a dignified glare before tears started to swell up again. Pushing passed Al; I raced out into the so called world with tears dripping down my face.

I would rather call this world _Hell._

"_**The world is only what you make to be. If it's hell when you get there, only hope and bring Heaven."**_

The next morning, sun shining through the window and the smell of bacon drifting in the air, makes everything almost feel alright. Almost. Sluggishly, I slip out of my bed and out of the bedroom. Sure was cold today, I couldn't stop myself from shivering and my teeth from chatting against each other. Wrapping my arms around myself, I shuffled down the hall to the kitchen where I was sure Alphonse was by all the clunking of metal.

"M-Mornin', Al." Stuttering as I speak, damn, wouldn't be surprised if it was snowing outside. Al quickly turned around to face me, holding a pan of bacon and eggs, but it soon hit the floor as he glanced upon me.

"Brother! Are you okay!? You're as pale as a snowflake!" He almost yelled at me, forgetting about the hot pan on the floor. "Come on, back to bed! You're freezing too! See what happens when you get wet!" Grabbing my arm with a tight grip but not too tight that it hurt, not that he could ever hurt me as much as I've hurt him.

"Well m-maybe if we put the h-heater on it wouldn't be so d-damn c-cold in here! And I was f-fine yesterday and I had a b-bath, just like you a-asked! So s-stop telling m-me what to do all the t-time!" I snapped at him, which caused him to stop in his tracks. Looking back at me, I could see the tiniest glint of pain stricken in his hollow eyes. Looking down, I let him drag me back to bed, ignoring me past statement. _Shit, I can't be snappy at him. For the look of pain in his eyes, no doubt he knows. Knows absolutely everything fuckin' thing._

"Stay here while I go call the Doctor." Alphonse left without another word spoken to me. I crept back into bed, fearful of witch doctor he was going to call. _Please don't call him, please don't call him! Anyone but him! _But sure enough, after twenty minutes of waiting, the sound of the front door opening reached my ears.

"I'm here to see Edward. You called didn't you?" His husky voice sent shivers down my already frozen spine. The only doctor in the world that knows my condition is him. Mr I-have-no-Name. Footsteps approached my room and Alphonse walking in with a pot of hot water in his hands, clutching it tightly as if he was afraid. "Hello there Edward. Heard you weren't feeling too good. Tell me, what's wrong on this fine day?"

"I'm not sick, I feel fine! I'm just really cold and somebody won't turn on the heater." I spat at the Doc. I just wanted him to leave! And quickly, the longer he stays here the longer the time he has to say something he shouldn't. The man chuckled and checked but pulse and vitals, nodding with satisfaction he looked me over and placed a single cold hand to my forehead. Flinching away from the touch, he sighed at me and looked towards Alphonse.

"Could you leave for just a minute? I need to talk to him about something private." The Doc said to Al with a small smile on his face. Nodding quickly, Al exited the room and walked down the hall, out of sight. "Edward, you are indeed sick but I think you already know that. Your pulse is slightly faster that it should be and you feel warm to the average touch. On a scale of one to ten, tell me how cold it is in the room."

"Ten, I'm fricken' freezing D-Doc! Isn't it obvious?" I said to the man, trying to keep my voice steady. Gathering more blankets around me, I huddled into them, trying to preserve all the heat in them. Rocking back and forth, I looked at the man again who was busily scribbling things down on a notepad. When he looked up again, grief contorted his features.

"You do know it is thirty five degrees outside today? Everybody is playing outside soaking up the sunshine, it's hardly cold. I can't say for sure what it is but I have no doubt in my mind it is from the 'You-know-what'. I need you to come to my home one day so I can do the proper check-ups on you and with your permission I would also like to take blood samples. I might have a way of curing this but you need to co-operate with me. If you don't I will be surprised if you make the month to be honest, if you are feeling cold, there is a chance that the coldness of you temperature is killing off skin cells making you pale." He looked me straight in the eye to make sure I understood before continuing. "Alphonse still doesn't know does he? I would tell him before you come to see me. Witch, will be two days from now and hopefully you might be feeling a little better, not you will be getting better any time soon."

The doc soon left and Al came back in and forced me to lie down, placing a hot steamy tea-towel on my forehead. Sighing at the deliciously warm heat, I forced a smile at Al, just to make him see I was 'alright'. A small echoing chuckle was heard before he left, doing whatever he usually does. _ How can I tell him? I don't want to disappoint him at all, I don't ever want that! I can tell him later, right? You know when the time is right and I'm not bed stricken. Yeah, that's what I'll do! _Nervously giggling to myself, tears soon boiled over my eyelids sliding down the sides of my face towards my ears.

"B-Brother?" Looking up, my eyes landed upon the heavy metal that made up my lil' Bro. Hazily glancing at him, he held up a folder, a faded yellow folder that strangely looked like a medical one. _That's impossible…. The doc wouldn't leave things behind. Would he? _I sat up straight when I heard the cries of shallow amour. Starring at Alphonse, I could feel my face being twisted with fear and worry.

"Why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't you tell me, Bother!? Why…?" Alphomse collapsed to him knees, which I though was impossible, and started to shake uncontrollably, making a small chatter of vibrating metal. Jumping out my bed, without realising just how bad of a state I was in, my knees soon buckled and I fell face first to the floor. _Why am I so damn weak!? _Lifting myself off the floor as much as I could, I slowly crawled in the direction of Al who hadn't noticed I'd fallen.

Feeling myself getting weaker, I reached over to him. My hand never touching anything, like it also does. With these hands I can barely hold anything. Tears falling non-stop, I finally collapse completely to the ground. My body un-willing to move anymore and with blackness creping in from the corner of my eyes, I realised something. Something so horrifying, I couldn't stop from shaking harder.

"Edward! Ah, Shit! You're having a seizure! Brother!"

Just how useless, I really am.

"_**Sometimes, realizing how useless you truly are, hurts more than losing something precious."**_

* * *

**End Notes:**

_**I'm so happy; I think this turned out pretty well. I'm still deciding on what I should do for the rest of the story so review on how you think the story should go! Most of the quotes used are mine, so they probably won't make much sense unless you really think about it. I'm going to make this story have a pairing of RoyEd but fluff; there are no lemons in this story! Or should there be? Do you guys want lemons? Hmmm? Anyway chapter two will come out next week sometime and if you read my other work, I'm going to update them soon just give me time. I only just barely wrote all this before my wrist started to hurt. (It's fractured.) Anyway ANYWAY, jeez talk much? Review on what you want!**_

_**Oh and btw, I know how it feels to be so cold, even though it's boiling hot, and no matter how much blankets you have, you can never warm up. I had it once for three days, I didn't eat either which is surprising for me. It's horrible and I hate feeling. I've never had a seizure though so I had to go on what my mum tells me since she's a nurse and all **_

**REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmetal Alchemist – Useless**

**Wow, I updated this one quick, my fingers were itching, I will do my Naruto one's I just need to find motivation .**

**Sorry, this one ISN'T BETA-ED LIKE THE LAST ONE. **

**Hahahaha, I got so stressed over that, you can say I still am!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own~**

**Warnings: Same as before~**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Explanation

* * *

**"Is telling the truth better than lying if it's for the good of the one being lied too?"**

"NO! I refuse! Alphonse, stop! I'm not going to hospital and that's that!" I screamed at the scrappy metal in front of me who was trying to push me out the door. "Can't we talk!? Please... Al, I need to explain it properly to you!" That stopped him, the sound of a sigh radiated from his metal shell. Clunking into the living room, we both sat down into squishy chairs, starring at each other. Looking down, I began to tell him about the disease.

After five minutes, Alphonse lifted his head and if armour could cry, I bet he would be. Sighing at my own misfortune, I watched as Al walked down the hall to his bedroom where the door slammed close. _Sorry Al…. I knew this was going to hurt you. _Tears glistening in my eyes, I suddenly got very angry at myself, for being that _useless _older brother. Racing into the kitchen I grabbed the sharpest knife I could find. Picking my finger, I watched as if I was fascinated by the dark red colour that oozed from the small wound.

_But I told you, didn't I!? Isn't that what you wanted!? _ Barely audible screams tore my throat as I threw a tantrum. Throwing pans and knifes at the walls and out the kitchen window, shattered glass landing all over the floor. Holding onto the sharp knife with snow coloured knuckles I stabbed the wall and dragged it across as I walked. _I'm insane…. My head hurts, I can't breathe... Ha … haha…. Hahahhahaha….. HAHAHAHAHHAHA. YEP. I'm insane and there's nothing you can do about it!_

Letting full throttle scream rip from my throat, I lashed out at the wall, causing deep holes to form within the thin white plaster. Dropping the knife, my chest became tight once again. The body shaking uncontrollable it was obvious what was going to happen. Tears slipping from my dull eyes. _Not again….. I…. Don't wanna… go to hos...pit…a...l. _Thud.

"**I hate hospitals only because of those horror movies. White clean hallways just waiting to gobble you up."**

"_**Edward~ you're awake! I'm so happy! Want to play, Nii-san?" **__Blinking a couple of hundred times, I looked up to the face in front of me. A small cheerful face with lush sandy blonde hair and slightly blonde/brownish eyes, all showing the ages of a twelve year old. . Gasping, I quickly picked myself up only to land on even legs. Looking down I studied my feet, flesh, bone, cell tissue, it was all there in _both _feet! Checking my arms too, I was greeted by the same surprised. Calming down greatly from the spaz attack, a wide grin couldn't help itself but to crawl across my face._

"_**Do you like it, Nii-san?" **__The boy smiled at me and gave me a quick but sturdy hug. Laughing with the boy, tears caressed my cheeks, not in sadness and hurt like before with pure joy. My laughing stopped at once when a thought crossed my mind._

"_Where am I? And are you truly Alphonse?" I huffed, tired from laughing my lungs out. He smiled and gently took my hand. __**"I am only a part of your imagination but I assure you I am real in your mind. Every time you fall asleep you may come here, I protect you from everything in the outside world. You may say I'm your mind buddy or the voice inside your head.**__ Not really answering the question but I got the gist of it. Turning back to 'Alphonse', I asked a few more questions._

"_**You come here every time you feel threatened. No matter the time of day or night, when you don't good and you want a place to relax come here~ it's your new found happy place where you have no worries! You can go back anytime, not that I see the point as that world is crumbling."**__ Now that I thought about it, I did feel better. As if I was lighter, that all the weight from my shoulders had been lifted but in true fact it was. In the space, I found it easy to relax._

"_**Hey, Edward." **__I looked down to see Al touching my knee as if he was praying. I tilted my head to the side, as if I was a dog but the something was shaking me. Something I knew has human hands. Looking at the boy, tears pooled his eyes. "I'll be back, wait for me okay!?" I shouted as everything turned rapidly dark._

* * *

"_**You should stay with me, Nii-san. Forever."**_

* * *

"**Once you take a step to far, taking a step backwards isn't an option."**

Waking up with a start, as hands shaked my shoulders rapidly. Wincing at the pain in my back, most likely from the way I feel un-couscous, I slowly punched myself so I was sitting on my butt. Slowly opening my eyes, to blinding light, I came face to face with such a lovely face.

"Colonel…" My voice sounded like sandpaper and hurt like all hell. Rubbing my throat, I looked up to Roy. A small smirk played across his lips. Damn those smirks. Made me feel like jelly inside. Leaning forward a touch more, I gently rested my head against his warm chest and sighed. How I love this man.

"Hey sleepy head. Mind telling me what happened to the house and why I found you on the floor? And where's Alphonse?" His voice was full of concern and it made my lips ting with a smile. Roy stood up and extended a hand for me to grab. Lazily, I slapped my hand into his as he pulled me up into a hug. _I can't tell him…. What happened? Not yet. Roy knows about me being sick and all but I don't think he could handle me going insane. I don't want him to worry… not at all._

"Come on, Love. Tell me, I won't mind, not at all." Roy whispered into my ear, which he _knew _would make me shiver. Pulled me back ever so slightly, he gently kissed me on the lips, resting his forehead on mine afterwards. Sliding his hands to join behind my back, I couldn't help but snake my arms around his neck. _That's why, we're lovers… kinda. It can be awkward between two dudes sometimes, mainly when we go shopping…. _Smiling, I finally came up with the best excuse I could.

"I have no idea what happened, Roy! One minute I was making myself a small snack and the next _BAM! _I was knocked over the head with something and fell! I vaguely remember Alphonse chasing them out and then going to his room! I bet Alphonse is still meditating from the shock of it all, Hahahaha."

Roy smiled at me and held me tighter. _(Roy- *Sigh, Edward why can't you tell me the truth? Alphonse wouldn't leave his big brother lying on the floor and you were the one holding the knife that caused the damage along the walls...) "_I'll get you some water and can you go wake up Al? You're both already late for work as it is.

"Shouldn't you _be _at work, Mr I-Skip-Work? No milk or you're a dead man walking." His arms relaxed as he let go of me and waltzed into the kitchen. Taking deep breaths, I slowly walked towards _my _death bed. Lifting my hand to the solid brown hardness of Al's door, I rapped my white knuckles along his door.

"Who is it?" An annoyed voice came from the inside of the wood. Clenching my eyes, I stated my name to the door.

"I-It's me, Bro." Air coming in short, I reminded myself. _Deep breaths, deep long breaths. After all is done, you can go to your happy place. _**You can come to me, Edward~ **My eyes flew open at the new voice in my head, even though it's always been there. Gasping, I shook my head. **Shhh, It's okay, I can speak to you during the time your awake but I can't calm you fully unless your with me~ **My thoughts were interrupted be a tad too loud growl.

"Go Away, Bastard!" Taking a few steps back, tears visible in my petty eyes. Taking more deep breaths, I tried my best to convince him.

"B-But… Roy's here, a-and h-he wants to talk to…" I didn't need to finish my sentence as the door burses open and dark silver walked passed me. Left standing there, I tried to prevent the panic attack rising. **Hush little Edward don't say a word. The voice I your head's going to make it work. Close your eyes and count to three everything is going to be okay~ **_hee hee, you're a good singer. _I chuckled to myself, feeling a lot happier than before. **Well, what did you expect? Go on, I bet they are waiting. **Nodding, I walked into the kitchen with a small bounce in my step but it soon faltered when I walked into the dining room.

Roy and Alphonse sat face to face with fake smiles on both of their faces. Sighing, I put mine on too. Taking a seat next to the handsome Mustang, I clasped his hand with mine as soon as I sat down. The both seemed to having a stare off until Roy broke the silence.

"So Alphonse, I heard someone broke in last night and that you chased them off, correct?" Looking directly at Al who was staring at me with something I hated in his eyes. Looking back to Roy, Alphonse stated his answer.

"Yeah, three of 'em. They were trashing the place with… daggers in their hands. Luckily they didn't steal anything." For once in my life, I was happy that AL could actually lie with it sounding like the truth. A small sad smile slid to my lips as I remember all the times I used to catch Al out for lying to me and the mum would throw apples at him.

"Did you see their faces?" Roy questioned him once again but I hardly payed attention to Alphonse's answer as more memories of good old times flooded my mind. Smiling like an idiot, my hand gently squeezed my lover's hand as I placed my face onto Roy's arm. Avoiding Al's glares but also so he could hear the hum in Roy's deep voice. Still smiling like the world didn't care.

"And you would leave poor Edward on the ground?" And it was gone. The happiness drowned out of me as I focused on the Al now. Turning my face away from Al completely, so my face was on the side and my body twisted towards Roy.** Deep breaths buddy, relax and listen~** Doing as I was told, I closed my eyes and opened my ears to the world.

"Guess he deserved it for being so damn _weak _and not _telling _me when they _first _entered the door." I could feel the smugness dripping from his voice. Tears burning my shielded eyes, I gripped Roy's hand hard. I had a feeling Roy knew what Al was mentioning. A fist pounded on the table making me jump and huddle closer to the colonel as if he was a life support.

"Maybe he was trying to protect you! Did you ever think of that!? Maybe he didn't want you getting hurt, maybe he thought of what was best." Roy yelled at Alphonse but knowing Al, hanging around me all the time gave him some of the comeback-ness I had.

"WELL MAYBE HE SHOULD FRICKEN' TELL ME WHAT THE HELL GOES ON IN THIS FUCKIN' HOUSE!" The subject definitely changed and both Roy and Al knew it. Tears rolling down my hidden face, I could feel my body starting to shake once more. **Now, Now. Maybe you should hear this? Don't wanna be passing' out now. Five minutes and then you shall be with me okay? Five more minutes and you're in your happy place~ **Biting my lip, I stopped the tears from rolling not bothering to wipe them away and focused on relaxing.

"So you finally know, huh? What Ed tried so hard to keep from you? He _was _thinking about you when he decided not to tell you." Roy said trying to make my younger brother understand. But the thing was Al rarely understood anything fully. He would usually flow but this time… I think the current ended.

"Yeah right. He used to tell em everything! No secrets! RIGHT NOW, I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF HE DIES! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, HE'S NOT MY BROTHER! I don't care anymore…" With that the smashing of angry mettle rattled down the hall. Roy must have noticed my tears that fall at the statement because my face was now in his chest. Still clenching my eyes closed, I gripped at his military jacket.

"He doesn't mean it Ed; just let him cool his head, okay?" He ruffled my hair as he kissed the top of my head. The same head I shook in response.

"H-He does mean it! He's just been holding it in! He hates me! He's always hated me! Ever since that day…. That…day." I sobbed, wetting his clothes, my hands clenching into fist but then softened. I felt myself falling but I did nothing to catch myself.** Fall to me, Edward. Come play with me, Nii-san!** Once again everything went black. _Okay…_

* * *

"**Your best friend is yourself. Because it always knows how to make you happier and finds things to make you smile even if it's only on the outside."**

* * *

**Sorry if it doesn't make sense! This chapter explains how Ed deals with Al's freak out, thus he goes wack. Yeah, next update with hopefully be soon but don't get ya hopes up! Reviews are very much loved as they motivate me to do more! Oh and the quotes are mine, so they may not make sense! **

**PS: If I can get a beta, it would be loved! (I think my old one died….)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fullmetal Alchemist – Useless**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own~**

**WARNIGNS: YOU SHOULD KNOW THEM .**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Lucky number Five

* * *

**Roy's P.O.V:**

"H-He does mean it! He's just been holding it in! He hates me! He's always hated me! Ever since that day…. That…day." He sobbed into my chest as I clutched him closer. Resting my chin on his head, Ed loosened his grip on my shirt. Loosening my hold too Edward started to fall. Holding him tight once again, I shook his shoulders.

"Ed! Edward! Oi!" But Ed was gone. Fallen into what looked like a deep sleep, I gently picked him up and carried him to the couch in the living room. Placing a pillow underneath his head and a blanket thrown over his body to keep him warm, I watched him sleep like a baby for a while. Just to get my bearings on what was happening. Scratching my head, I went to the home phone and dialled Hawkeye.

"_Hello, this is Lt. Hawkeye speaking. How may I help you?" _Sighing into the phone, I looked back at Ed before speaking to her.

"Hey, it's me Lt. I'm just wondering if there's enough rooms in the dorms for Edward to sleep in. I don't think it's a good idea to keep him here."

"_Why? Has something happened? Never the less, the only vacant place is the spare room in your doom Colonel, or did you forget?"_

"Oh, right. Well I guess that suits… and no nothing has happened." I was good at lying but hopefully it was fool proof today. "The Elric brothers have just had a bit of a sibling fight. Over what I don't know but Alphonse is very mad at Ed. Thank you Hawkeye. I'll be over in a bit."

"_Take your time. All your paper work has been finished already. Just make sure Ed's okay; if Ed's on the wrong side of the fight then he will most likely want to be at your side. Goodbye Roy." _Placing the phone back, I walked back to Edward. Kissing him on the forehead, I kneeled by his side and held his hand.

"You're going to come back to my house for a bit okay, love? Just until he understands is all." I stood up and was about to try and talk to Alphonse when a small hand clutched onto the hem on my pants. Looking back, a very sleepy Ed was mumbling away. Gently prying his hand free of my pants, I tucked his arm back in and left for Al's room.

**In Edward's mind – Ed's P.O.V:**

"**Yay! You're back! Can we play? Can we play?" **Mini Alphonse tugged at arm and dragged me to a small playground. Laughing at how ironic it was that I had a playground the size of a theme park in my head. **"The waterslides are running today! Want to go on one with me?"**

"Uh... sure I guess. I didn't bring any bather shorts though…" The boy smiled and clapped his hands. Placing both palms onto my clothes a small puff of smoke surrounded me. Once it wore off, I had a perfectly sized black silky bather shorts. Looking at the boy in surprise, many questions flooded my mind.

"We can do alchemy here?" I went onto my knees so I could look the boy in the eye. Something didn't feel right.

"**Why of course. Anything is possible here. Isn't this what you want?"** The boy gripped my hand tightly and started to drag me towards the waterslide.

"No. No! This isn't what I want! I want to go back home!" Ripping my hand away from the boy, mini Al keeped his back to me. "Take me home!"

"**But I thought we could play Edward. It's not fair if you leave now. I helped you out didn't I? So guess what? I want my play time in exchange!" **The figure before me slowly changed, morphing into something else.

"N-Nina!" A chimera mixed between a Labrador and a small child turned around to face me.

"**Edward. Want to play a game? It's very simple. I please you when you get in trouble and you play with me when you fall asleep. But… if you don't play with me then I will torture you until you die. Each time you come here, I'll be a different person and I'll force memories to flood your mind. Now, Edward. Play with me?"**

"NEVER!" I screamed shocked on how fast things changed. Grasping the sides of my head not listening to anything else. I just wanted out! I just wanted to be hugged by Roy again. Clenching my eyes shut, heavy wind picked up from all around. Bright little dots blinded me from inside my closed eyes.

"**You're going to regret that, Boy."**

Gasping awake, I clutched my chest feeling it become very tight. Too tight as it soon hurt to breathe. Looking around for Roy the world became blurry as I stood up. Still gripping my aching chest, I made for Al's room.

"P-please… be there…. R-Roy..." But as soon as I rounded the corner, everything fell into the black as something hard bashed against my body.

**Roy's P.O.V: (Going back to before Ed's dream.)**

"Alphonse, open the door this instant!" Bashing my fist against the hard wood for the fifth time, I was losing my patience.

"No! I told you I don't care so go get fucked!" Sighing, my palm un-intentionally hit my face. This wasn't going as planned. I hadn't managed at all to talk to him. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Pressing myself against the wall opposite the door, I mentally counted to three. _One… Two… Three! _I pushed off the wall and rammed into the door breaking it down by force. Falling on top of the door, I shook my head to ease the wave of dizziness. Looking up, I spotted Al in the dark left corner of the room. The room had no bed, or furniture for that matter.

"Alphonse, I'm taking Ed with me when I go. You have the choice weather you want to see him again or not. But please try and understand, how would you act if you had a disease that was going to kill you. Thin-"

"I would tell my brother about it so we could look for some way to help! He apparently doesn't want my help in anything because he keeps lying to me! He's not my brother! If he is right now, then the brother I knew is dead and so the fake one should be to! Now, get out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Alphonse screeched at me and I took no time getting out. Only when I left, he followed. He obviously meant get out the _house. _Quickly walking down the hall and heading to the lounge room to gather Ed when I nearly walked on him.

"Edward!" Falling to my knees, I checked his vitals. He wasn't breathing.

"Alphonse! Call An Ambulance! Quick!" I called out and pulled Ed into his back and started CPR. Clasping my hands together I held them just above his heart. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fifteen…. Twenty nine, thirty. _Pinching Ed's nose shut, I took a deep breathe and covered Ed's mouth with mine. "Come on breath! Al! Call a fricken Ambulance." He didn't move. "Al! Now!" But Alphonse was slowly backing off.

"He deserves this…. It's all his fault…" _Shit!_ Restarting the process, I counted again. _One…_ Pinched his nose and mouth to mouth. After about the fifth time, I started to get desperate. Pushing harder each time on his chest, Mouth to mouth, checking his vitals, I soon launched for the phone and dragged it back to Ed. _Once you start CPR you cannot stop!_ Calling triple 000, **(1)** I rested the phone between my shoulder and ear, and continued to pump Ed's chest.

"_Hello, this is the emergency line. What is your emergency?"_

"My boyfriend isn't breathing! I found him on the floor!" _one, two, three..._

"_How long ago did you find him, sir?" Mouth to mouth…_

"About five minutes ago, he may have been lying here for another five before I found him…. I'm doing CPR but he's not showing any vitals!" _ONE, TWO, THREE…_

"_Okay sir, try and keep calm. An ambulance is on its way. Is anyone else with you?" _**(2)** PINCH THE NOSE MOUTH TO MOUTH.

"Yes but he's useless at the moment, he's too much in shock. **(3)**"

"_Okay, sir, please keep doing CPR for us, the ambo should arrive in five minutes. Please hang on."_

"okay, thank you for your service." Throwing the phone away, I worked on trying to save my one and only as tears slipped past my eyes. _I hate the rain…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN, cliffy for you! I'm not sure I like this chapter but I think I'm doing really well… or not… GAH! Sorry if I stuffed up the CPR procedure, that's what I know it as but I haven't done a course for it so sorry if it's wrong! (**Thirty hard pushed to the heart, pinch the nose and give them air. But beforehand make sure that the tongue hasn't folded in and that's there's nothing in the way for air. If there is tip the into the recovery position – to the side – and do something…. IT'S ALL I KNOW! But the recovery position is more for when someone drowns….) **And I know no quotes this time!**

(1) 000 is the emergency line for Australia, I thought about doing 911 but it sounds odd to me since I live In Aus.

(2) Okay, I didn't know the address of where they lived but usually they would ask as soon as possible but I skipped it 'coz I didn't know…

(3) He lied because what else could he say? "Yes, but he's amour and wanting the man dead!" THAT WOULD WORK OUT WELL. .

**REVIEW~!**


End file.
